1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a foot stand, and more particularly, to a thin-type collapsible foot stand.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of science and technology, various projection apparatuses have been widely used in various situations, such as briefings, lectures, theaters, audio-visual teaching, interactive teaching, family theatre sets and the like. In order to meet the requirements of users, the profile design of a projection apparatus will tend to be more beautiful and small, and adjustment of the projection angle of the projection apparatus may be implemented by configuring an adjusting leg. In the prior art, a projection apparatus includes a casing, a projection lens, two lifting legs and an adjusting leg. The casing comprises a leading end, a back end and a bottom, and the projection lens is assembled on the leading end of the casing. The two lifting legs, for example, are respectively configured on the two sides of the bottom of the casing near the leading end, and the adjusting leg, for example, is configured on the middle position of the bottom of the casing near the back end. When using the projection apparatus, users may change the top angle of the projection lens and the tilting angle of the projection apparatus by respectively adjusting the two lifting legs, so as to change the position of the image projected by the projection apparatus.